1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to flap hoot suppression means associated with aircraft wing flap systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flap hoot is the description applied to aerodynamically generated noise associated with a fully or partially deployed wing flap in flight and arises as a consequence of flow interaction between the flap and the flap gap/shroud geometry. It is normally distinguished by a discrete tone or range of tones as opposed to aerodynamic or mechanical noise normally associated with deployed or deploying flap systems. Even where a significant hoot is present it may only be obvious to passengers in certain circumstances or with aircraft of certain configurations. For example, if a high wing aircraft exhibits hoot it is likely to be more audible to the passenger in the cabin than in a low wing configuration in which the source is shielded. It is the object of the present invention to provide the means to suppress flap hoot.